Giyu Tomioka
21 |height = 176 cm |weight = 69 kg |birthday = February 8th |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Dark Blue |affiliation = Demon Slayer Corps |occupation = Demon Slayer Water Pillar |status = Active |relative(s) = Tsutako Tomioka |manga_debut = Chapter 1 |anime_debut = Episode 1 |japanese_va = Takahiro Sakurai |image_gallery = Giyu Tomioka/Image Gallery |english_va = Johnny Yong Bosch }} |Tomioka Giyū}} is a Demon Slayer and the Water Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 6 Appearance Giyu is a tall, young man with medium length, messy black hair tied back into a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. He wears the standard black Demon Slayer's uniform along with a haori with two different patterns: one solid red and one geometrically patterned with green, orange, and yellow (which were based on the haoris worn by his late older sister and Sabito, respectively). Personality Giyu always wears a serious expression on his face. He has a reserved personality and a strong sense of justice with no tolerance towards those who don't know their own limitations and throw away their lives.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 38, Page 3 Despite letting Nezuko Kamado live due to Tanjiro Kamado's persistence, he shows zero hesitation when killing other Demons and has no respect towards them like most Demon Slayers.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 43, Page 15 Even so, Giyu violated the Demon Slayer Corps' code of conduct when he protected Nezuko from Shinobu, who had attempted to kill her. This implies that he doesn't completely despise Demons as some other Pillars do, and is willing to make an exception for a Demon by letting them live if they don't kill and eat humans. This shows that he is more pragmatic in dealing with Demons rather than out of hatred for Demons like some other pillars do. Giyu appears to have a complex with what others think of him and is shocked when Shinobu Kocho claims he is hated by many.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Page 17 He is a man of very few words and has trouble interacting with others, so he usually keeps himself at a distance.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 7 It is revealed later on that Giyu suffers from an inferiority complex which he developed since his participation in the Final Selection. It gets severe to the point where he contemplates abandoning his position as the Water Pillar until Tanjiro helps him realize that instead of acting on his survivor's guilt, he should cherish his life and live on for the people who sacrificed their lives for him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 130-Chapter 131 Despite his aloof and stoic nature, Giyu is shown to be protective and caring towards those he is close to and considers his friends. This is first shown when he puts his life on the line for Tanjiro and Nezuko by vowing to commit seppuku if the latter were ever to eat a human.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 10-11 Giyu has been shown to lose his composure and usual stoic demeanor when those he cares about are in danger, as seen when he is greatly angered by Akaza's attempt to kill Tanjiro and visibly shocked when he hears the news of Shinobu's death.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 144, Page 3 This is further shown in the fact that he still wears half of Sabito, his late best friend's, and his older sister's haori as a memento of them. However, Giyu appears to be particular in who he shows emotions for, as he doesn't appear to react at all when informed of the passing of Genya Shinazugawa, Muichiro Tokito and Kyojuro Rengoku. Abilities and Powers As a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Giyu is a very powerful swordsman.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 2 He is able to easily defeat the Father Spider Demon in his transformed state''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 37, Page 12-15 and Rui, Lower Moon Five.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 42, Page 11-19 During his fight against Akaza, Upper Moon Three, he was able to hold on his own for some time and like Kyojuro, Akaza is amazed by Giyu's skills to the point that he offers to transform the Pillar into Demon, something Akaza only asks of the most worthy of his opponents.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 148-Chapter 152 Akaza states that he has not fought a Water Pillar as skilled as Giyu in fifty years.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 148, Page 2 Natural Abilities *'''Master Swordsman: Being a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Giyu is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. Akaza, the Upper Moon Three, states that Giyu possesses finely crafted swordsmanship.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 148, Page 10 *'Enhanced Speed': Giyu is very fast, being able to tie up Inosuke Hashibira before he even realized what happened.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 38, Page 3-4 He was also able to cut off Rui's head in the blink of an eye.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 42, Page 17-18 *'Enhanced Endurance': Giyu possesses great levels of endurance, as shown when he endures a powerful attack from Akaza, the Upper Moon Three, and continues to fight with only minor bruises.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 149, Page 18-19''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 150 *'Demon Slayer Mark': During his battle against Akaza, Giyu awakens his Demon Slayer Mark, appearing as a fluid-water like design on his left cheek.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 150, Page 4 When activated, he gains a tremendous increase in speed, precision, and endurance to the point where he could engage in a long battle against the Upper Moon Three on even ground.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Page 5 However, he was unable to come close to cutting Akaza's head, which ultimately led to his sword being broken and nearly fatally injured if it weren't for Tanjiro's intervention.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 152, Page 7-10 Swordsmanship の |Mizu no kokyū}}: Taught by Sakonji Urokodaki.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 11 The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases his strength and agility to equal a demon's. He has learned to do full focus breathing at all times as all pillars have, further increasing his base strength, speed, and stamina. He knows all of the Breath of Water Style techniques and has developed one additional style of his own. * ノ り|Ichi no kata: Minamo giri}}: A single concentrated slash. * ノ |Ni no kata: Mizu guruma}}: The swordsman jumps and spins his body while slashing. * ノ い|San no kata: Ryūryū mai}}: The swordsman swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. * ノ ち |Shi no kata: Uchishio}}: The swordsman makes multiple consecutive slashes while twisting their body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 37, Page 15 * ノ の |Go no kata: Kanten no jiu}}: A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. This style is used when the enemy surrenders. * ノ ねじれ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu}}: The swordsman fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. * ノ き|Shichi no kata: Shizuku wa Mondzuki}}: A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. * ノ |Hachi no kata: Takitsubo}}: The swordsman cuts the target vertically. * ノ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki}}: Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. * ノ |Jū no kata: Seisei ruten}}: A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. * ノ |Jū Ichi no kata: Nagi}}: A technique created by Giyu himself. Giyu engages a skill that disables and nullifies incoming attacks. However, its effectiveness is limited as fast and numerous attacks can break through it.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 16 Trivia *Giyu's name contains the kanji for |giyū}}. *Giyu's favorite food is simmered salmon with daikon (Winter radish). Seeing a fresh plate made Giyu smile, a sight which impressed and also disgusted Shinobu.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 41, Page 20 *Giyu was ranked in 4th place as of the first character popularity poll with 2,190 votes. *Giyu is the only character who has his own spinoff. The spinoff is a two-part story depicting events after Giyu’s encounter with Tanjiro and Nezuko, called Giyu Tomioka Gaiden 1 and Giyu Tomioka Gaiden 2. *Giyu's crow is a very old crow, so it tends to make mistakes when giving messages. He is said to also make Giyu very nervous. *Giyu's Japanese and English va actors both share the role of Sasori from Naruto: Shippuden. *Koyoharu Gotōge's initial design for Giyu was roughly the same as the official design, except it featured him with fingerless sleeves, a cloth that tied the ends of his haori around his waist, and looser hakama pants. Quotes * "Don't cry. Don't succumb to sorrow. This isn't the time to despair. I know you're devastated right now. Your family massacred, your sister's a demon. I know it hurts. I know you wanna scream. I understand. If only I had gotten here a half a day sooner, maybe then your family would still be alive. However, there's no way to turn back time. So feel it... feel the pure rage of being unable to forgive... let it be what gives you the strength to take action. With that fragile resolve of yours, you can't protect your sister or heal her, and you'll never get revenge for what happened to your family!" * (To himself) "She must've been craving a feast right from the start, even her own brother. But she protected him and turned her attention to me. I wonder if... just maybe... these two are different."Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 1 * (To Akaza) "If you want to kill Tanjiro, you'll have to get through me first!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 153, Page 18 Navigation ru:Гию Томиока pl:Giyuu Tomioka Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars